


"Plus the mask would ruin it."

by hurluberlu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pasta, Phanfiction, Short One Shot, Would You Rather 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: "Would you rather watch Phil dancing naked with the Edward Cullen mask on or dance with Edward Cullen while you're naked?""That seems like a horrible nightmare, imagine waking up and seeing Phil going 'eeeeeee' completely naked-most of you would probably like that...""So you wouldn't like to see me naked?""Well...I mean yeah, but I can't tell them that.Plus the mask would ruin it."





	"Plus the mask would ruin it."

"Would you rather french kiss a llama, or be trapped in an invisible box so everyone thinks you're a mime, but you're not?"

"I find llamas hot anyway so that wouldn't really be a problem." Dan said as he stared directly into the camera.

Phil laughed and reached to grab Dan's llama hat. Putting it on, he turned back to face Dan. "Am I hot now?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

As Dan leaned forward, Phil's heart started to beat uncontrollably. He had to resist the blush that was coming onto his cheeks.

Phil fought to hide the disappointment he felt when Dan's lips went up to the hat. 

As Dan continued to 'make out' with the hat on Phil's head, Phil started to make little protest noises. Dan laughed and pulled away, waiting for the next question. 

"Would you rather have a freaky night with Hayley Williams but with Phil's face, or be pimped out by dinosaurs. No, or be pimped out to dinosaurs?" Phil tried to laugh off his mistake.

"It would still be Hayley Williams, it wouldn't be Phil," Dan started to say, making Phil's heart race once more. "Paper bag, and then it's all good from the neck down."

Phil tried to not look heartbroken as he asked more questions. "You don't like my face?"

Dan laughed and turned to look at Phil. "Well, I think it would look weird on a girl's body, don't you?"

Phil shrugged and looked for the next question. "Would you rather eat a poop-covered banana, or put a Guitar Hero controller in your butt?"

"In what?" Dan asked incredulously as Phil stared, waiting for the answer. "That's not even possible!" Phil looked into the camera as Dan got up to get the controller. "Yeah I don't really see that happening."

"Poop me up Mr. banana." Dan answered.

Phil turned to Dan. "That sounded really wrong."

Phil continued on, reading a question he really wanted an answer to. "Would you rather watch Phil dancing naked with the Edward Cullen mask on or dance with Edward Cullen while you're naked?"

"That seems like a horrible nightmare, imagine waking up and seeing Phil going 'eeeeeee' completely naked-most of you would probably like that..." Dan said, staring into the camera. 

Phil decided to press on further. "So you wouldn't like to see me naked?" He asked, laughing at the end to make it seem like a joke.

Dan turned to Phil and pointed towards the camera. "Well...I mean yeah, but I can't tell them that."

Phil started to blush uncontrollably, trying to hide his face in his knees.

"Plus the mask would ruin it."

Phil felt warm hands trying to lift his head up. Phil refused to let his head be moved, making Dan lean back and sigh. Seeing his opportunity to escape, Phil jumped up and ran down the hallway to his room.

Jumping into his bed, Phil wrapped himself in his blanket and thought about Dan.

In the other room, Dan was sitting on the couch, flushed, and staring down the hallway at Phil's door.

 

Phil woke up still in the ball of blankets he had fallen asleep in. Rubbing his eyes, he climbed out of the bed and grabbed fresh clothing from his dresser. He put on the shirt and pants, throwing the dirty ones into a hamper while walking towards his door. Slowly, Phil opened the door and looked to the living room.

Smiling, he looked at Dan, who was quietly sleeping on the couch. Phil walked out of his room and crept through the living room. Making it to the kitchen without waking Dan, Phil got a pan and a couple of eggs from the refrigerator. He turned the stovetop on, put the down the pan and cracked open the eggs. He was almost done making his breakfast when he heard Dan groaning in the other room. Turning the stove off, Phil grabbed a plate and a fork. Before he got the chance to scoop the eggs onto his plate, Phil felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Dan turned his best friend around so their faces were only inches apart. "Phil, is everything alright?"

Phil nodded, not looking into Dan's eyes. 

Dan sighed and lowered his hand. "I don't know why I bothered to ask. You're not going to tell me the truth anyway..."

Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Dan, you can't expect everything to be alright after yesterday." 

"Nothing happened yesterday!" Dan shouted, making Phil flinch.

"'Nothing happened yesterday'? Dan, you told me you wanted to see me naked!"

"You _asked_ if I wanted to see you naked!"

Dan sighed and backed away, leaning his back against the wall. "Phil, I'm sorry, but you've had to have seen it coming."

Phil's face contorted in confusion, Dan taking the hint to explain further. "We've lived together for three years, neither of us has had a girlfriend in all of that time, and you honestly can't think I didn't see you blushing whenever I got close to you."

Phil looked down and brought his hands to his face. He rubbed his eyes and his hands went back down to his sides. "Dan, it's too early for this."

Phil sighed and went to put down his plate and fork. "You can have them if you want." He said as he walked past Dan and back into his room.

Dan watched Phil walk down the hall, then grabbed the pan of eggs. Scooping the now lukewarm breakfast onto the empty plate, Dan walked out of the kitchen.

When Dan entered Phil's room, he sat the breakfast on the barren nightstand and walked over to Phil's bed. Phil didn't bother to look up when Dan sat down next to him.

"Phil?"

Dan carefully placed a hand on Phil's thigh and tried to get a response.

"Phil, I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel weird but I..."

Dan trailed off and Phil slightly raised his head.

Dan turned away as he finished his sentence. "..but I love you, Phil..."

Phil smiled to himself and placed his hand on Dan's, which was still sitting comfortably on his thigh.

His face fully red, Phil stood up and let go of Dan's hand. Phil ran to their flat's front door, bending down to put on his shoes as Dan ran up behind him.

"Where are you going?"

Phil didn't answer, pulling on his second shoe.

"Phil?-"

"-out. I'm going out, Dan. I need to think."

Dan sighed and waved as Phil opened and closed the door, leaving Dan alone in the flat.

 

Dan jumped when he heard the door opening. He had been sitting on the couch for hours, waiting for Phil to come home.

Phil walked into the flat, setting down a few bags and taking off his converse.

"Phil!"

Dan ran up to Phil, sliding in his socks as he hugged Phil's waist.

"Hi Dan." Phil said cheerfully with pat on the shoulder. "I went to the store, so we can cook pasta tonight."

Dan pulled away and looked into Phil's blue eyes. "That's...that's great Phil."

Phil smiled, walking past Dan, picking up the grocery bags to put the food in the cupboards.

"That's it?"

Phil looked back at Dan, still standing at the doorway. "What do you mean?"

Dan sighed and turned towards the kitchen. "You've gone for hours, hours I've spent waiting for you on this couch, and all you have to say to me is that you've gone to the store for pasta?"

Phil closed a pantry door, balling up the grocery bag to place in the trash. "What else to you want me to say Dan? I love you too? I thought that was obvious. How many times should I say it Dan? I love you, I love you, I love you, Dan Howell I love y-"

Phil was cut off by Dan's lips meeting his. Phil let himself melt into the kiss as Dan put a hand on his cheek.

Dan pulled away, placing his hands on the counter, looking down at the noodle box.

Phil brought a hand up to his lips, the other still gripping the plastic bag.

Dan looked over at Phil, who was staring at him with a deep blush covering his face. "So when's dinner going to be ready?"

Phil swallowed, trying to figure out what to say. "Oh...uh...probably...probably four."

Dan nodded, walking down the hallway and into his room, where he was going to record a new video.

Phil filled a pot with water, placing it on the stove on the lowest heat. He checked his reflection in the refrigerator, then set off to Dan's room.

Dan was setting up his camera and mic when Phil slowly opened his door. Stepping inside, he silently waited next to Dan's bed before Dan turned around in his chair.

"What are you doing Phil?"

Dan saw Phil's face flush red before he slowly slipped his shirt over his head and threw it onto the bed.

Dan continued to watch as Phil brought his hands down to his jeans, slipping them off.

Dan took a slow breath before looking up at Phil's face. "Uhh, Phil? Where are your boxers?"

Phil looked down, his whole body a light red, before he sat on the bed, facing Dan. He looked down at himself, taking a deep breath before he nodded his head in the direction of the camera. "Mind turning that off?"

Dan smiled and hurriedly, switched off his camera. "Anything for you.".

Phil watched as Dan cautiously walked over to his bed, taking a hesitant seat. Looking up, he was met with Dan's soft eyes pouring into his. "'I love you.' Did you mean it Dan?"

Dan nodded, leaning in to capture Phil's lips in his.


End file.
